


Flowers

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Flowers

One of the additional duties that Ianto acquired after Jack had swanned off with The Doctor was the captain's personal expenses, which included his credit card bills; it didn't surprise Ianto that a credit card statement could tell you a lot about a person, but he was surprised by what it told him about Jack; his lover made substantial automatic payments to a Cardiff florist on a monthly basis and after some research he learned that Jack had fresh flowers put on the graves of the people who mattered to him on a weekly basis and had done so since the early 1900s; Ianto wondered briefly if he wasn't a Torchwood employee and therefore going into a drawer in the Hub upon his death if he'd be added to Jack's flower list.


End file.
